Split and Deviate/Catnap: Fumiko vs. Chiisai
The sun was rising. The beams hit the young, pink haired child. In an instant, his skin was alight, glittering like a thousand diamonds were embedded in it. He looked down at his skin. "...what the hell!? Why am I covered in glitter!?" Fumiko Orikasa was fuming. Nothing detracted from saying "Let's fight!" like being a walking disco ball. He shook himself, the glitter falling lose. Last thing he needed was to be similar to those vampires. Chiisai sighed. "...Could you please focus on your opponent? Some of us wish to get this over and done with." She gripped her blade. Immediately returning to her cheerful demeanour, Chiisai spouted, "Hurry up, hurry up! C'mon c'mon!" With that, she flashed a humongous smile, before shooting forward like a bullet towards her foe. "If you don't focus, then you'll die!" Chiisai's grin was as wide as ever- she swung forward with all of her might, rending the air itself all for the sole purpose of harming her foe. "I've died a total of twice. My number has been up for awhile." Fumiko said with certainty. "Let's do this." He launched himself forwards as well, swinging his fist in at her face. "Eeek!" Chiisai squealed like the young girl she was as Fumiko's fist shot into her like a bullet, blowing her away. Quickly regaining her bearings, the Chokushi girl focused her spiritual energy into the tip of her blade, before swinging forward and releasing it in the form of a white wave of energy, aiming to blast Fumiko with incredible force. "Then you can die seven more times!" Chiisai declared arrogantly. Fumiko ducked the blast, before charging in with a rush. "Sayaka, I thank you for your blood." His hands began to glow and he began to chant, because apparently chanting and running in battle mix so well. ""Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired! Hadō #91, Senjū Kōten Taihō!" Fumiko generated around ten pink energy points and fired them all at the same focal point; Chiisai. "....Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!" Chiisai squealed, recieving the full brunt of Fumiko's blast- well, most of them anyways. Such force was almost too much to bear; she was sent hurdling across the grassy knoll at overwhelming speeds, before thrusting her blade into the ground, using it as a support beam to halt her movement. The last two energy points were shot over as Chiisai leapt upwards utilizing Shunpo, before shooting down at Fumiko like a meteor descending to Earth, blade first, aiming to reduce this cat's lives by one more. "Hoketsuken!" Fumiko formed a sword of pure energy and swung it up to meet Chiisai's blade, creating a crater from the pure force. Since he had no Zanpakutō this was the most he could do to compensate. He pushed her away from himself before launching forward, making fast, quick jabs at her with the blade's tip. Gritting her teeth, Chiisai was struck in the side by Fumiko's sword of pure energy, causing blood to spurt out of her side. She stagged for a moment, before declaring, "Rule with Iron, Hanketsu!!" Such a command caused her blade to undergo a transformation; warping, taking the shape of a large mallet a good twenty times Chiisai's size. The mallet was decorated with a star on the first flat face, and a heart on the second, and was made completely of iron. Swinging forward with a mighty heave, the hammer came down like a meteor on top of Fumiko, aiming to obliterate him in a single blow. "Oh this ''is a problem."'' Fumiko thought, immediately jumping back, skipping back until he was a good distance away. "If ''that hits me, I will most likely become a kitty pancake."'' He breathed, trying to gauge himself. She'd most likely charge right back in. He needed a plan. "...You do nothing." Chiisai sighed, before rushing at Fumiko and swinging her hammer at the vampire once again. It seemed as if she'd run out of energy at any moment; fatigue could be seen in her movements and expression. Fumiko swung his blade up to block the hammer - it shattered, much to his surprise, and the blunt object collided with his body, cracking his ribs with a sickening, resounding crunch. He went flying across the ground. Chiisai, for a brief moment, ceased breathing. She couldn't do anything. Her grip loosened upon her hammer, as she slowly stumbled over to Fumiko, hammer raised. "Now....perish in the flames of extinction!" Pity there weren't any flames. Nevertheless, she prepared to slam down with tremendous force, the hammer mere inches away from Fumiko's head. The sound was utterly horrible as Fumiko's head was crushed beneath the hammer, splattering blood, brain, and skull along the ground. Fumiko vs Chiisai: Winner, Chiisai. Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Storylines Category:EverlastingDarkness5000